


Morning Meditations

by matrixrefugee



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Reese in a quiet moment one morning, contemplating his new lease on life.





	Morning Meditations

**Author's Note:**

> At last, a PoI fic (or any fic, for that matter) with a purely original idea that popped into me head whilst at work.
> 
> I've been noodling around with ideas on Reese's background and thoughts, but he's the kind of character who isn't...exactly forthcoming on those details. But there seems to be a crack in his "mental blocks" toward me the writer and things are trickling through.
> 
> Reese/Jessica and possible Reese/Finch if you squint (though I really don't ship these guys; Dry Dock that I am, I'm the last person to discourage other people's shipping -- as long as they aren't head-biting the folks who don't ship).

On many mornings, when Reese awoke, and while he was still halfway asleep, he would let his mind rove into a comfortable fantasy, one he'd entertained during some of the less dark times in his life, when Jessica was still alive.

He would lay there, imagining that Jessica had gotten up before he'd woken up, that she was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Her calling to their kids to get up, just before she came in to check on him and nudge him fully awake.

Kids... a boy and a girl now school age or a little younger, maybe a toddler, maybe a baby snuffling in a crib in the corner of their room. Maybe a few more, like his own family: him the oldest, four sisters in between who kept him in line and whom he protected from some of the neighborhood troublemakers, his kid brother who always had his nose in a book.

Other mornings, he would imagine Jessica snuggled next to him, sleepily, maybe with their youngest kid nestled between or beside one of them. The older kids running into the bedroom to hop on the bed and wake up mom and dad.

Normal stuff. Getting up. Taking a shower (plastic boats and rubber ducks in the tub). Getting dressed. Breakfast. Kids being antsy or goofy or feisty with each other before school. Getting the paper and the mail. Sprinkler running on the lawn next door, neighbors walking dogs or riding by on bicycles. Kids rollerblading by.

Going to work, maybe for a high-level security company or private investigation. Co-workers asking about the wife and kids.

The problem was, he would drift into full wakefulness and awareness of reality: Jessica was dead and he hadn't been able to save her.

No time for self-pity, though, he told himself. His cellphone would ring, reminding him that he had a purpose now.

_"Mister Reese, there's a new number..."_

Instead of going to the office, he would spend his day tailing the next number, digging into their personal lives, finding out what had twigged the Machine to flag a potentially nasty situation.

He might not have a wife and kids, but he had a partner now, and lives to look out for in the dozens. His family was the numbers which came up, the lives which he and Finch saved and protected. The closest he had to a son was Darren McGrady, the kid whose brother he couldn't save, but whose future he'd saved from taking a nasty turn. A normal life wasn't in the cards for either him or Finch, but they could see that other people got to spend the rest of their lives with their loved ones...


End file.
